ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Strawberry Shortcake's World: World Vacation
'''Strawberry Shortcake's World: World Vacation '''is a American animated TV movie, and the Fifth movie in the "Generation 2" of Strawberry Shortcake's World. on Release on Digital Download HD March 13, 2018, DVD and Blu-Ray March 20, 2018, on Italian released on Cartoon Network March 17, 2018, on Germany released on Nickelodeon March 11, 2018, Television released on Freeform April 8, 2018, Television released on Nickelodeon April 23, 2018, on YTV May 7, 2018. Introducing Melissa Macaroon and Penny Pretzel. Introducing return from villains Purple Pieman Sypnosis Strawberry Shortcake are back and are going global! Pack your boarding pass, fasten your seatbelt and join your favorite characters on a worldwide adventure! Plot TBA Characters * Lake Bell as Strawberry Shortcake * Kristen Bell as Honey Pie Pony * JoJo Siwa as Penny Pretzel (first appearance) * Bella Throne as Melissa Macaroon (first appearance) * Danny DeVito as Purple Pieman (first appearance) * Tara Strong as Ginger Snap * Jenny Slate as Angel Cake * Meghan Trainor as Cherry Jam * Amy Poehler as Blueberry Muffin * Caitlin Carmichael as Lemon Meringue * Jada Pinkett Smith as Orange Blossom * Jerry Trainor as Robo Jim (first appearance) * Chris Rock as Mango Smoothie * Peyton List as Plum Puddin' * Melissa Joan Hart as Frosty Puff * Emily Nunez as Seaberry Delight * Adam Hicks as Huckleberry Pie * Bridgit Mendler as Crepe Suzette * Vanessa Marshall as Raspberry Torte * Kate McLennan as Apricot * Lindsay Lohan as Coco Calypso * Jake Short as Blackberry Buns * Amy Lee as Strawberry Shortcake's Mom * Mark Wahlberg as Ginger Snap's Dad * Jennifer Aniston as Angel Cake's Mom * Vincent Tong and Andrew Francis as Angel Cake's Brothers * Emily Osment as Custard *Mindy Kaling as Rainbow Sherbet *Kyla Pratt as Orange Creme * Ryan Potter as Coconut Milk * Brenda Song as Tea Blossom * Amy Adams as Tangerina Torta * Amy Sanders as T.N. Honey * Leila Arcieri as Butter Cookie * Dove Cameron as Lime Light * Reese Witherspoon as Cherry Cuddler * Jodi Benson as Café Olé * Grey DeLisle as Mint Tulip * Albert Brooks & Ellen DeGeneres as Lem n Ada * Kristen Wiig as Peach Blush * Debby Ryan as Banana Candy * Katie Lowes as Watermelon Kiss * Laura Bailey as Annie Oatmeal * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Carmel Corn * Katy Perry as Pomegranate Parfait * Molly Quinn as Cranberry Crisp * Nancy Cartwright as Persimmons * Dee Bradley Baker as Jackfruit Jam * Rebecca Shoichet as Mango Jubilee * Erica Mendez as Mint Tea * Mae Whitman as Cinnamon Muffin * Adam McArthur as Almond Cookie * Cree Summer as Marble Cake * Cindy Robinson as Watermelon Punch * Ariel Winter and Ashley Boettcher as Sweet and Sour Grapes * Bella Lotz as Mint Ice Cream Cone * Amy Poehler as Abbey Cocoa Frost * Carolyn Lawrence as Pineapple Juice Songs * Move It Like You Mean It (sung by Strawberry Shortcake's World cast) * Shake your Groove Things (sung by Strawberry Shortcake) * Ready to Go (Anywhere in the World) (sung by Strawberry Shortcake's World cast) * Hollaback Girl (sung by Gwen Stefani) * Wannabe (sung by Spice Girls) * I Like to Move It (sung by Strawberry Shortcake's World cast) * Move It Like You Mean It (respire) (final and end credits scene) (sung by Strawberry Shortcake's World cast) Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World Category:Reboot Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World TV Movies Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:YTV Category:Freeform (TV Channel) Category:Direct-to-video film Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Digital HD Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated